Días grises
by skyblue678
Summary: Atsushi es un estudiante de último curso en una escuela donde siempre ha sido un marginado. A pesar de tener una vida difícil intenta salir adelante. Con la llegada de un nuevo estudiante él tendrá la oportunidad de acercarse a alguien por primera vez. Si es que puede con la terrible personalidad del nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

El sonido de la campana se escuchó en el salón marcando el inicio de las clases. Los estudiantes que ya se encontraban en el salón tomaron sus asientos esperando al profesor. Luego de los primeros diez minutos empezaron a dispersarse. Sabían que el profesor que a esa hora les tocaba era muy puntual. Un retraso así solo podía significar que tenían tiempo libre. Desde luego ninguno se preocupo por ir a la sala de profesores a preguntar por él. De haberlo hecho lo habrían encontrado discutiendo con otro profesor acerca de la responsabilidad que acababan de cargarle.

En el salón los alumnos iban de un lado a otro, estaban en su último año y ya habían pasado dos semanas del inicio de clases, lo que significaba que los grupos ya estaba establecidos. Cada uno había hecho amistades a lo largo de los años que llenaban allí. Agrupándose ya sea por cosas en común o simple compatibilidad pero también habían los que querian pertenecer a un grupo solo por ser el centro de atención. De una forma u otra todos hacían parte de un grupo y disfrutaban de su tiempo libre. Todos excepto uno. Uno de los alumnos, el que se sentaba al fondo del salón del lado de la ventana, estaba leyendo uno de los libros que había retirado de la biblioteca. Era el único que no tenía grupo y por lo tanto siempre estaba solo. Podría considerarse un marginado aunque no por voluntad propia. Sabía que era mala idea intentar acercarse a alguno de sus compañeros e intentar ser aceptado en algun grupo. Por eso siempre se mantenía a una distancia prudente del resto pero los momentos como este, donde había libertad para relacionarse, eran su debilidad. Entre demasiadas personas reunidas siempre destacaba el que estaba solo. Lo volvia una presa fácil. Como notaría en el momento en el que uno de sus compañeros, que pertenecía al grupo de los deportistas, se acercó a él.

-¿Qué haces leyendo tan temprano inútil?- dijo el chico deportista quitándole el libro que momentos antes habría estado leyendo. -Ni siquiera cuando tenemos hora libre descansas. Das asco- la mitad del salón miraba lo que sucedía, los otros ya acostumbrados a esas escenas solo lo ignoraban.

El chico deportista al sentirse observado decidió dar un mejor espectáculo. Agarro del cuello al chico solitario estrellando su cabeza contra su pupitre y empezando a golpearlo con su libro. Algunos reían, otros sacaban fotos y otros continuaban ignorando la situación. El chico solitario acostumbrado ya a este tipo de situación solo apretaba los dientes y aguantaba los golpes. Sabía que no podría escapar del agarre, era demaciado debil, y aunque lo logrará solo serviría para alentar a los otros a unirse al espectáculo.

-Ya viene el profesor- alertó el estudiante que había sido elegido para vigilar la entrada del salón.

-Esto no acaba aquí, princesa-dijo el deportista a su víctima liberándolo y arrojando el libro por la ventana.

El chico solitario algo mareado revisaba su estado. No tenía ningún corte pero la cabeza le dolía demasiado. Pensó vagamente que debía recuperar el libro pero primero pasaría por la enfermería. Allí podría esconderse para evitar una continuación hasta que su agresor se hubiera olvidado del asunto y conseguir una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza.

En el momento en que el profesor que impartía la clase de esa hora entro todos se encontraban ya en su lugar. El fue hacia su escritorio y hizo un anuncio.

-Chicos a partir de hoy tendrán un nuevo compañero- un leve murmullo empezó a extenderse por todo el salón. El profesor golpeó el escritorio con un libro y eso terminó con cualquier ruido que podría haber. Hizo una seña a alguien en la puerta y este avanzó hasta quedar a su lado, todos miraron con atención al nuevo.

El nuevo desprendía un aura amenazante difícil de ignorar. Vestía de negro y tenía las puntas de su cabello blanco, parecía alguien peligroso. Él solo dirigio un vistazo rápido a sus compañeros como si no le importará realmente. El profesor viendo que él no tenía intención de presentarse dijo.

-El es Akutagawa Ryunosuke. Fue transferido aquí pero no pudo incorporarse hasta ahora- al notar que el nuevo tampoco tenía intención de decir algo agregó -Al fondo hay un sitio libre. Siéntate que comenzaremos las clases de hoy-

La clase continuo normalmente para el profesor pero los estudiantes estaba muy intrigados por el nuevo por lo que apenas ponían atención a la clase. El chico solitario tampoco era la excepción. A veces miraba discretamente al nuevo quien por el azar se había sentado al lado suyo. Sabía que debía ser discreto ya que no sabía cómo reaccionaría si lo encontraba espiándolo. Lo cierto es que igual que a todos le intrigaba.

Cuando hubo finalizado la clase todos los alumnos se marcharon a la cafetería con excepción de dos que habían sido llamados por el profesor. El nuevo y el chico solitario estaban frente al profesor esperando la razón por la que habían sido retenidos. El segundo estaba muy nervioso ante la situación. Estaba solo con el nuevo y el profesor que más lo intimidaba.

-Muy bien Akutagawa como eres nuevo voy a asignar a un compañero para que te acompañe tu primera semana aquí- dijo el profesor.

Ambos se sorprendieron ante la situación que planteaba el profesor.

-No lo necestito y tampoco lo quiero- dijo Akutagawa en un tono seco cuando se recuperó de la sorpresa.

-Yo solo te estoy informando. Deben estar juntos toda la semana. Él te explicara como funcionan las cosas aquí y serán compañeros en todas las clases a partir de ahora- el profesor tomó sus cosas y antes de retirarse dijo -Espero que se lleven bien.

El chico solitario no lo podía creer. Nunca había tenido que encargarse de guiar a nadie. Los profesores sabían que como siempre estaba solo no ayudaría a los estudiantes nuevos a integrarse por eso pasaban de el. Miro por un instante al nuevo y se sorprendió al estar siendo observado atentamente. Volvió a sentirse nervioso pero se armo de valor para realizar la tarea que le habían puesto.

-Soy Nakajima Atsushi. Un gusto conocerte- dijo al nuevo.

Akutagawa lo miró atentamente y sin decir una palabra salió del salon dejando a Atsushi completamente solo.


	2. Chapter 2

Atsushi sé quedo mirando la salida unos momentos. El nuevo acababa de rechazarlo. Los estudiantes nuevos nunca rechazaba al compañero de la primera semana. Normalmente era el primer paso para una rápida integración. Se le ocurrió que tal vez debería dejar las cosas como estaban. Parecía que Akutagawa no tenía intención de relacionarse con nadie y aunque ese fuera el caso no podría ayudarlo. Tendría que explicárselo al profesor aunque una parte de ėl no quería rendirse todavía, tenía la esperanza de poder acercarse. Sea porque le pareció alguien misterioso o por qué se había sentido un poco atraído hacia él. Sabía que debía ser cuidadoso pero el hecho de no haber sido agredido fue una buena señal.

Sin pensarlo más salió tras Akutagawa pero en el pasillo ya no quedaba nadie. Se preguntó dónde podría haber ido, de haberse dirigido a la cafetería ya no habría nada que pudiera hacer. Esta se había convertido en un lugar prohibido hace mucho tiempo. Lo alentó el pensar que quizás él no quisiera ir a un lugar tan ruidoso como ese. De pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez quisiera estar solo y vino a su mente el único lugar donde eso sería posible. De todos modos tenía que recuperar su libro.

El instituto al que asistian era de dos pisos, los salones de clases se encontraban en el segundo piso. La ventana por la que habían arrojado su libro daba a uno de los lados de la institución. Nadie se acercaba a esa parte, la razón era simple, en ese lugar no había nada interesante para ellos. Ahí solo habían árboles, no eran tantos pero si los suficientes para dar la apariencia de un pequeño bosque. Había zonas que quedaban ocultas bajo los árboles con pequeños claros dispersos. En el otro lado se encontraban la zona de educación física que contaba con unas gradas desde donde se podía ver las pistas. Además de tener unas mesas que servían como comedor al aire libre. Siendo la zona de educación física diseñada para que los estudiantes tenga otro espacio común donde descansar entre recesos. La zona a la que daba la ventana de Atsushi era totalmente ignorada.

Cuando ya estuvo allí se dedicó a buscar el punto donde creyó que había caído su libro. Mientras caminaba por uno de los senderos que se formaron entre los árboles volvió a pensar que esa zona le recordaba a un bosque. Había acudido a ese lugar muchas veces buscando paz y seguridad. De pronto sus pensamientos se interrumpieron, empezaba a sentirse mal. El suelo empezó a moverse, sintió un fuerte mareo que lo obligó a detenerse. La cabeza empezó a darle vueltas y de pronto ya no pudo seguir de pie. Ya había vivido situaciones similares antes por lo que procuro no perder la calma y evitar a toda costa perder el conocimiento. Debía descansar un momento hasta tener la suficiente fuerza como para llegar a la enfermería. Escucho unos pasos más adelante que le hicieron levantar la cabeza rápidamente, por su condición fue una mala idea, volvió a sentir un fuerte mareo que lo obligó a cerrar los ojos.

Akutagawa solo queria encontrar un sitio tranquilo. Todos en ese lugar eran ruidosos y él no pudo tolerarlo. No le fue difícil llegar allí simplemente tomo el camino contrario al que todos sus compañeros eligieron. Termino en uno de los lados de la escuela, una pequeña zona llena de árboles. Le pareció que por ahí no había nada pero eso no le molesto. Solo siguió caminando por un sendero rodeado de árboles hasta que algo llamó su atención. Adelante en medio del camino había un libro. Le extraño el hecho de encontrarlo allí ya que a su parecer a ese lugar no iban muchas personas. Lo levanto y le hecho un vistazo, después de unas cuantas páginas le pareció un buen libro. Decidió que lo llevaría con ėl y hizo el camino de vuelta pero esta vez sí se encontró con alguien. Vio al chico que habían puesto como su compañero, él se encontraba en el suelo intentando llegar a uno de los árboles para buscar apoyo. Se acercó para ver su condición. El chico levanto la vista pero eso solo causó que su condición empeorará.

-¿Qué tienes?- preguntó, no quería involucrarse en nada molesto pero no iba a dejarlo allí.

-Akutagawa- dijo su nombre con voz temblorosa sin abrir los ojos.

-No puedo creerlo- dijo con molestia. Cuando estuvo a su lado lo miro con atención -¿Puedes moverte?- Parecia que no podía hablar.

-No debes preocuparte, estoy bien, se me pasará pronto- dijo finalmente abriendo los ojos y dedicándole una sonrisa. Akutagawa pudo ver el gran esfuerzo que le había tomado hacer todo aquello y volvió a maldecir.

-Agárrate- dijo y sin más lo levanto. Atsushi le pareció más liviano de lo que espero, el chico había soltado un pequeño jadeo ante la sorpresa. Su piel era muy blanca por lo que pudo notar perfectamente el sonrojo que empezaba a aparecer en su rostro. Se dedicó a contemplarlo por un momento, tenía unas facciones delicadas y un hermoso color de ojos. Cuando Atsushi lo miró completamente avergonzado, nunca lo diría pero en ese momento, le pareció lindo.

-Tienes que guiarme hasta la enfermería- le dijo.

Cuando llegaron la doctora los recibió y le indicó que lo dejara en una de las camas. Se quedó para la revisión y luego le hizo compañía durante un rato. Se dijo a si mismo que era porque no tenía nada mejor que hacer.

-Muchas gracias- dijo finalmente el chico.

-No podía solo ignorar la situación, no tuve opción- suspiró

-Si tenias opción- dijo el chico sonriéndole -Y me ayudaste. Gracias- Akutagawa no quería darle más vueltas al asunto así que se dispuso a retirarse.

-Espera- lo detuvo Atsushi -Yo había ido a buscarte- dijo poniéndose nervioso de pronto. -Yo esperaba que me dejaras guiarte la primera semana aquí- dijo sonrojándose de nuevo. Su expresión volvió a parecerle linda. No supo qué decir. No quería a nadie alrededor suyo pero pensó que si era él estaría bien. Aunque sea por una semana.

-No creo que puedas hacer mucho por mí ahora- dijo notando como empezaba a formarse una expresión de tristeza en su rostro, esta no duró mucho ya que de inmediato le dedico otra sonrisa.

-Tienes razón no creo que pueda ser de ayuda ahora- bajo la vista.

-No puedes ir a clases ahora. Debes quedarte aquí. Yo iré y te traeré los apuntes- dijo antes de dejar el lugar.

Atsushi desde su cama contemplaba la puerta por donde se había ido Akutagawa, no podía creer nada de lo que acababa de pasar. Se permitió sentirse feliz y pensar que tal vez podría finalmente tener un amigo. Nunca había tenido uno antes y la idea le da mucha ilusión. Para él estar solo se había convertido en algo normal. Él era huérfano por lo que nunca contó con una familia que lo apoyará. En el lugar donde vivía siempre había sufrido malos tratos por parte de quienes debían cuidarlo y al no tener a donde ir había tenido que soportar. Cuando sus compañeros se enteraron de su situación lo hicieron a un lado. A pesar de todo tenía la esperanza de que eso cambiaría algún día. Sabía que no debía guiarse por sentimientos de tristeza. Con eso en mente se recostó dispuesto a descansar un rato. Pensó que cuando se despertará Akutagawa tal vez estaría ahí y sonrío antes de quedarse dormido.


	3. Chapter 3

El lugar donde vivía era una vieja casa remodelada y acondicionada para cumplir como orfanato. A pesar de las reformas, la propiedad ya contaba con muchos años y eso se notaba en los inviernos especialmente fríos o en los veranos sorprendentemente calurosos. En ese lugar vivían alrededor de veinte niños incluyendo a Atsushi. Las edades de todos variaban pero nadie tenía mas de diesiocho años. Al alcanzar la mayoría de edad eran echados del orfanato y remplazados por otro niño. Debían ser veinte ya que el orfanato recibía generosas donaciones por cada niño que estuviera cuidando, respetando la capacidad máxima de habitantes que le correspondía a esa propiedad. El dinero era administrado por el director, a quien poco le interesaba ese lugar, repartiéndolo según sus intereses. Los cuidadores por reglas generales debían ser cuatro, uno por cada cinco niños, en este lugar había solo uno, dispuesto a trabajar por el sueldo mínimo. No habían contratado empleados que se encargarán de la cocina y la limpieza. Los niños eran obligados a realizar esas tareas. Los más grandes cuidaban de los pequeños y entre todos intentaban sobrevivir.

Atsushi se encontraba haciendo sus tareas del día. Debía lavar los platos y trapear el suelo de la cocina. A pesar de que el almuerzo fue escaso se habían usado muchos platos. Esta no era su tarea favorita, al tener diez años sus brazos eran demasiado cortos para alcanzar todos los platos, cosa que consideraba un verdadero desafío, además de no tener la suficiente fuerza para poder lavar los instrumentos más grandes. Con frecuencia era regañado por los mayores ya que cuando se le asignaba esta tarea el suelo de la cocina siempre terminaba mojado. Por consecuencia también le asignaron trapear el piso.

Ese día hubo algo diferente, a la hora de empezar sus tareas el cuidador apareció en la cocina. Era raro que supervisará las tareas pero esta vez se dirigió a una de las esquinas de la cocina y lo miro atentamente. Atsushi estaba nervioso pero sabía que debia continuar con sus tareas y así lo hizo pero la mirada de su cuidador no dejaba de incomodarle. En un descuido uno de los platos que sostenía se le resbaló y se estrelló en el suelo.

-Mira lo que hiciste, maldito mocoso- le dijo el cuidador pero no estaba molesto. Su intension había sido esa desde el comienzo. Después de un día difícil el solo quería descargar su frustración y acababa de encontrar la excusa perfecta.

-Parece que nesecitaras un castigo- la sonrisa que había en su rostro atemorizó a Atsushi, quien intentó huir pero antes de lograrlo fue atrapado por la fuerte mano de su cuidador, quien agarro su brazo y lo estrelló contra la pared. Deseperado empezó a suplicar perdón pero no le sirvió de nada. El cuidador saco un cinturón que había escondido en sus ropas.

El primer golpe que recibió lo dejo aturdido. A partir del segundo golpe sintió una corriente de dolor que recorrió su cuerpo. No sabía cuánto tiempo había durado la golpiza pero él no perdió la conciencia en ningún momento. Sabía que había gritado pero se detuvo cuando se quedado sin energías. La entrada a la cocina había sido cerrada y creyó escuchar a sus compañeros llamándolo. Cuando su agresor se canso de los golpes simplemente salió de la cocina dejándolo en el piso sintiendo un dolor intenso en todo su cuerpo.

Despertó en la enfermería, alguien estaba llamándolo. Desde que se había convertido en uno de los habitantes mayores en el orfanato su sueño se había vuelto ligero, él debia cuidar de los más pequeños que sorprendentemente se volvían más activos de noche. Por eso su reacción fue casi inmediata, intentó levantarse pero antes de lograrlo fue detenido. Akutagawa estaba frente a él reteniéndolo. De inmediato recordó lo que había pasado y se permitió relajarse. Levantó la vista para mirar a su compañero y le dedico una sonrisa. Todavía estaba asustado por su sueño. No le gustaba recordar cosas del pasado pero estas insistían en atormentarlo en sueños.

Las manos de Akutagawa tocaron su rostro, su miraba estaba empezando a incomodarlo. Sus manos eran frías. Atsushi se sonrojó e intentó apartarse pero no se lo permitieron, él había empezaba a acercar su rostro. Por reflejo cerró sus ojos. Al sentir como apoyaba su frente contra la suya comprendió lo que hacía.

-Tienes fiebre- dijo.

Por un momento había pensado que lo iba a besar, se reprendió por tener esa clase de pensamientos. Notó que él seguía sujetando su rostro. Estaba tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración. Su corazón empezó a latir rápidamente, pensó que se escucharía en toda la enfermería. Sintió como Akutagawa secaba unas lágrimas que caían por su rostro. No había notado que estaba llorando, al parecer su sueño le había afectado más de lo que imagino. De pronto se sintió como un tonto. Puso sus manos sobre las de su compañero y las retiro con cuidado. No debía hacer que otros se preocuparan por él.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó.

-Si- se apresuró a contestar. -Solo fue un mal sueño- agregó.

Akutagawa lo miraba con desconfianza pero aun asi volvió a sentarse. Se preguntó cuánto tiempo llevaba allí. Cuando miro la hora se sorprendió al ver que ya habían acabado las clases. No pensó que dormiría tanto. Debía vover al orfanato y cumplir con sus tareas.

-No te levantes- le ordenó su compañero. Atsushi se tensó ante la orden, le habían enseñado a siempre obedecer por lo que no se atrevió a contradecirlo.

-Toma- le arrojó algo que apenas pudo atrapar. Cuando lo abrió descubrió que era un Sandwich. Su estómago empezó a sonar. Acababa de recordar que no había comido nada en todo el día. Se sintió muy avergonzado.

-La doctora dijo que debías alimentarte- Dijo cruzándo los brazos. Estaba molesto por lo que le había dicho la doctora. -Alguien debería venir a buscarte, no puedes irte solo en ese estado-

Yosano Akiko era la doctora que trabajaba en esa institución. Ella sabía cuál era la situación en la que se encontraba Atsushi. Nadie vendría a buscarlo, no importaba qué tan grave se encontrará. Por eso ella no se molestaba en notificar a su tutor de su condición. Además de atender las incontables heridas que obtuvo a manos de su cuidador ella atendía a los niños que vivan en el orfanato sin esperar una compensación.

Empezó a comer en silencio, la hora de la salida ya había pasado. Debía pasar por la escuela de los más pequeños y llevarlos a casa. Su acompañante parecía no tener intención de dejarlo ir. Se preguntó si Ranpo y kyoka podrían ocuparse de sus tareas. Ellos eran los mayores y sobre ellos recaía el cuidado de los más pequeños. Descartó a Ranpo, él era demasiado descuidado como para encargarse de todo. Todo dependía de Kyoka, a pesar de ser unos años menor, ella era la más responsable ahí. Atsushi sabía que ella se encargaría de todo.

Se permitió relajarse un poco. Debía recuperarse sino quería convertirse en una carga para todos.


End file.
